


Fine as Wine

by cheollie22



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheollie22/pseuds/cheollie22
Summary: A short drabble of "Soonyoung doesn’t think too much about suits being a great fashion statement. That is, not until he sees Seokmin."





	Fine as Wine

When Seokmin invited Soonyoung to go to a business dinner party with him, he didn’t mind in the least. Now that it’s been three hours, he does.

The party itself is wonderful. They’re in a lavish hotel, filled to the brim with people and music. The waiters keep bringing out food and desserts on trays and tables, ready to be eaten at any moment. Even the alcohol seems never ending as the bar continues to serve drinks. 

Soonyoung would love to focus on all of those lovely things if he could just stop looking at Seokmin. Granted, Soonyoung thinks he looks great all the time, but tonight is an exception. Seokmin looks downright handsome as hell in his suit, a classic black and white ensemble with a skinny tie. Soonyoung doesn’t know what it is, but something about Seokmin in nicely ironed pants and a tight blazer has Soonyoung drooling, not to mention that Seokmin actually took some time and effort to style his hair up. So now, Seokmin’s whole face radiated grace and professionalism with his wide smile and sharp nose.

Soonyoung watched from across the room as his boyfriend talked to a colleague of his, smiling and laughing. He looked like a king and Soonyoung just really wanted to treat him like one. Soon enough, Seokmin waved his friend goodbye. Soonyoung took this chance to walk over to him, casual as he could make it with his thoughts swimming. 

“Hey babe.” The older one greeted from behind, still standing.

Seokmin instantly broke into a grin. “Hey, enjoying it Soonie?”

Soonyoung mirrored the smile with a little too much innocence. “Yea, it’s great. I just have one problem.” 

The younger picked up his glass of wine, giving a concerned hum to the other as he took a drink. 

Soonyoung bent down slightly, his mouthed leveled to Seokmin’s ear to whisper.

“You look so fucking hot in that suit. If there wasn’t people here, I’d let you fuck me so hard right now.”

Seokmin choked on his wine, abruptly putting the glass on the table and covering his mouth to try and muffle his coughs. 

Soonyoung, proud and satisfied at the reaction, took a seat next to his flustered boyfriend. Seokmin took a minute to collect himself before shooting his boyfriend a glance. 

“Are you kidding me right now?”

“Not even sorry.”

The older watched as Seokmin’s gaze turned a little hazier, eyes slowly looking him up and down like he was a meal to be had. Seokmin licked his lips before whispering back.

“The minute we get home, I’m going to tie you up and fuck you until you scream.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that they were in public, Soonyoung would have already jumped in his boyfriend’s lap. It was rare for Seokmin to ever get aggressive, even in their sex life. Soonyoung loved Seokmin when he was gentle and caring, whispering soft words and giving light kisses down his chest. However, he had a special place in his heart for when Seokmin wanted to pull his hair or leave too many bruises on his neck and thighs. He was already getting hard from thinking about it.

Soonyoung gave a smirk. “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am slacking so much in posting, so pls excuse my incompetence for a bit and enjoy this short thing inspired by my friend giving me a short AU dialogue and my love for suits.


End file.
